Harry Potter y la historia del dementor blanco
by Key Axel Ryuk
Summary: harry a sufrido demasiado para su corta edad decidido a tomar las cartas en sus manos toma una desicion que lo cambiara todo amigos inimaginados aliados increibles y un ser olvidado en el tiempo -Dumbledore esto te pasa por jugar a ser dios.
1. AVISO

PROXIMAMENTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA

por favor no me odien


	2. el inicio

Capitulo 1

En lo mas profundo del departamento de misterios en un lugar donde ni siquiera los inefables se acercan se encuentra un baúl cubierto de cadenas y runas impidiendo a lo que sea que se encuentra ahí oportunidad de escapar siempre se mueve y es ese sonido lo que aterra a los aurores que hacen guardia en ese lugar olvidado de cualquier ente pensante la regla que todos los veteranos le hacen a los novatos que tienen guardia en ese sitio es nunca acercarse a ese baúl.

Tal vez si uno de ellos hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente se hubieran percatado de que gran parte de las runas se desdibujaban y se borraban, pero pronto los errores serán reparados por el que sera guiado.

(narra harry)

_Mierda._

_Cuantas deidades me faltaran _

_De esta no salgo con vida._

Oh, hola no me habia percatado de que estabas hay mi nombre es harry potter, tengo 6 años, desde que tengo uso de razón e vivido con mis parientes los dursley, bueno realmente no e vivido sino mas bien e trabajado como esclavo mientras mis tíos y mi primo son mis patrones, con respecto a mi apariencia bueno soy un debilucho demasiado flaco para ser saludable, sufro de una miopía que podría dejarme ciego, tengo un nido de pájaros por cabello de color negro, el color de mis ojos es un antinatural color verde como una mezcla entre jade, verde bosque y esmeralda y también escucho una voz en mi cabeza que me cuenta historias demasiado fantásticas para ser reales y ustedes se preguntaran que demonios esta pasando para que les rece a todas las deidades existente pues les explicare.

Vernon dursley es mi tío es una unión genética, entre un bulldog y una persona, que salio mal ya que párese una ballena pero eso es solo mi humilde opinión pero ese no es el problema no señor el problema viene de su trabajo.

Verán el actual director de la empresa de taladros donde trabaja mi tío de contable se a decidido retirar y cuando alguien se retira siempre deberá a ver alguien mas que tome su lugar pero solo habia dos elecciones mi tío y otro trabajador que realmente no tiene ni viene al caso decir quien es solo que es otro aprovechado que hará lo que sea para tener una oportunidad.

Por lo que entre ellos inicio una guerra sin cuartel donde se saboteaban mutuamente y al mismo tiempo trataban de contentar a su jefe era prácticamente una carrera de caballos donde vernon tenia una ventaja atroz todos creían que el seria el que se quedaría con la presidencia pero en una jugada sucia realmente sucia de su rival inicio el rumor de que vernon se acostó con la mujer del jefe para tenerla de su parte así ganar el lugar como director lo que provoco que su ventaja cayera en picada.

Y quien creen ustedes que terminara pagando los platos rotos pues si lo han adivinado yo.

Pero ese es otro capitulo en vi corta vida mis tíos abusan de mi al principio solo fue negligencia pero luego se transformo en algo mucho peor abuso verbal y psicológico luego vinieron los golpes y ahora son las torturas por suerte divida aun no me han abusado sexualmente y ustedes preguntaran por que no hice algo o llame a alguien por que no pedí ayuda eso solo tiene una respuesta.

Mi ignorancia sobre las cosas que ocurren a mi alrededor me a llevado a durar 6 mortíferos y infernales años con ellos pero no es que espere algún tipo de milagro no claro que no es que la ultima vez hace exactamente 1 año yo, si yo, llame a los servicios sociales por un teléfono publico espere pacientemente oculto entre las espesas cortinas de la cocina a que llegara la camioneta de servicios sociales y cuando llego vi aparecer de la nada a una persona que con un movimiento de un palo en su mano Parece que los confundió por que se fueron al mismo tiempo vi a la vecina amante de los gatos ocultarse tras su propia cortina.

Y según la voz que solo yo puedo escuchar ella era una espiá enviada para vigilar me e impedir que yo me largara de ahí lo que es un poco irritante teniendo en cuenta que mi vida ya es una mierda soy alguien socialmente inútil, un tímido sin remedio, un humilde desamparado que no dudaría en tirarse sobre migajas de afecto y un ingenio total sobre el mundo actual cortesía de la voz en mi cabeza.

Mierda el coche de tío vernon, no me percate de su hora de llegada y ahora como en ocasiones anteriores sufriré una incomoda cena o las migajas de ella con mis tíos y el cerdo pronto a ser ballena de mi primo para luego lavar los trates mientras mi tía hace una retirada estratégica con mi primo en palabras simples sale como alma que busca el diablo hacia el cine prometiendo le a mi primo dios sabrá cuanta comida chatarra mientras mi tío toma una botella entera de brandy para calentarse y tan pronto acabo con el ultimo plato le agarra de la parte trasera de mi camisa extremadamente grande y me lleva a la cámara de tortura habitual el sótano

(narra el narrador)

- a todas las unidades repito a todas las unidades cercanas a privet drive en surrey se a producido un tiroteo repito se a producido un tiroteo.

- aseguren el área no quiero civiles cerca del crimen.

-tranquilo pequeño estas en buenas manos.

_Que diablos._

**y aqui esta (fanfarria) el primer capitulo si les gusto dejen comentario sino dejen comentarios **


End file.
